the hunter and the hunted
by OrinBlackthorn
Summary: Years of Isolation, with no one but an alcoholic mother and an abusive father, but it was all made bearable by her sister and with all other taken out of the way they could be together forever, but they keep coming, coming to take her away they need to be removed too, the hunt is on. I DO NOT OWN FROZEN!
1. Chapter 1

From mid-December 2010 to late-June 2013 Elsa Rottwell over the course of over three years had butchered over thirty people and was suspected of the murder of another ten. Many were people from the surrounding towns who had camped in the woods, but never came out.

Living in an isolated part of the area, in the mountainous region of the Three hundred square mile forest, was able to avoid detection until a survivor, allegedly an old classmate, was able to identify her and so the police moved in.

Upon surrounding the property the police came under heavy gun fire and were forced back to wait for back-up and Elsa was able to get to the jeep located in garage and spear headed her way down a back road, unknown to the police, on to the highway.

She was apprehended after a lengthy chase, both civilian and police were injured and three died later in intensive care in west gate memorial hospital, after her capture she was tried for the murder and butchery of forty-two people and was promptly sentenced to the St. Iduna institute for the criminally insane until such a time as she is declared sane and will spend the rest of her fifty year sentence in federal state prison.

The missing parts of her victims were discovered being processed in the shed at the back of the property, mostly their skins, after information leaked about Elsa and her crimes the papers found that she kill in a hunting fashion and with this she was dubbed by the newspaper the wolf.

To this day she remains locked away, ready to once again make the leap from prey to predator again.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa sitting in her cell, placed in the farthest corner of the institution, away from the other residents of the St. Iduna institute for the criminally insane, stared out of the clouded window of her cell watching the cars and the people go by, staring at them, studying them, she could tell everything about a person from the way they moved and she saw the way they froze for a moment when passing this place.

Fear, she could see in them all. It was funny really _"Who says you need television for entertainment"_ she thought with a creeping smile crawling across her face, remembering what she had accomplished that night and the power she had discovered, since then honed to a razor edge.

Hearing a tapping at the door Elsa snapped out of her fantasy, the guards gave their usual instructions, "stand against the wall, spread your hands and place them on the wall while on your knees", she knew the drill placing her hand behind her back and through the open slot, the cold of the handcuffs told her to step away from the door.

They walked down the pale blue halls of the institution, Elsa knew every turn, each door the guards with their finger and everyone they opened with a key, placing their fat digest on the scanners and thin keys in the doors.

Every week Elsa met with a court appointed therapist to treat her for her "sickness" and today she was meeting a new one, she tended to unnerve them into transferring.

After her weekly walk down the pale halls she was led to the meeting room, more like a cell with lights and chairs, she sat in the meeting room, the guards hastily cuffing her to the bolted down chair and she waited, the walls of the room were a pristine white, almost blinding with all the lights on.

It was more like an interrogation room than a meeting place for therapy, but chained to the chair she waited for her would be doctor to come and try his hand where other had failed. Watching them squirm on their first day to try and make heads or tails of her was like her own personal edition ER in 3D only this edition came with free pills to help pass the time.

Suddenly from behind she herd the door open and rubber soles squeak against tiled floors, as the therapist took his seat opposite to her she noted his slight smile now quit her own toothy ear to ear grin so much as a smile of a man who had the upper hand.

He was much older that her, at least double her age with grey hair and a thick moustache, he seemed to have a confident demeanour about that she had not seen before in the other doctors.

He sat there in his seat going over her file for another five minutes while she kept her usual cool watching every move he made, weighing him with her eyes, and after a few minutes of looking over his papers he finally spoke "hello my name is DR. Weselton and I am your new court appointed psychiatrist… I would like to start by asking you about you crimes".

"Go ahead".

"Your first murder was committed in mid-December of 2010 correct?" he said in a calm manner.

"That's the time autopsies pinpointed" replying in her blank tone, "yes, they were your parents, your father John Rottwell and Amanda Rottwell it says here, in your file, that you did it in a hunting fashion, skinned, gutted and it also notes that certain parts of them were missing, hearts, livers, tongue, and were never recovered, considering that there was now damage from wildlife and the way they were cut it is believed that you took those too, it this correct"

"Good times, and May I say you are more forward than the other, I like this approach" Elsa replied with a wide grin.

"Your father was a hunter and trapper and it is stated that he took you on trips of his for days at a time pulling you out of school for them and you committed your crimes in a very particular fashion like a hunter, would you say there is a connection".

Elsa just stared on and kept her mocking smile, saying "just getting an education from daddy as-all" the doctor decided after testing her reactions, thought it time to see were the nerves were in this beast and began to prod.

He leaned forword and asked, in his smooth tone "tell me, were you ever abused sexually or otherwise by your father on these little excursions in to the woods" Elsa, still smiling, replied in a cheery tone "why no doctor why do you ask", "because abuser tend to make abusers Elsa".

"What do you mean" she said in her mocking tone. But she could not overlook his confidence, how calm he was and it almost like he thought he had the upper hand "what's he planning" pondering to herself.

The doctor replied "because evidence was discovered that you were sexually abusing your fifteen year old sister Anna".

Elsa's smile faded and was replaced with piercing eyes and clenched teeth while replying "did Anna say this".

"No, certain… evidence of this was found under your floorboards, pictures mainly, among other things, is that why you killed your parents so you could have Anna" he said staring her down

Elsa still staring him dead in the eyes began to pull on her chain,"those were my private things"

"You killed your parents and this gave you power, so you used Anna because you could, because you wanted to keep feeling powerful and you were willing to use anyone weren't you, even your own sister, I suppose she was just convenient wasn't she" in his raised tone to match Elsa's.

Expecting a violent reaction the doctor was ready, but instead Elsa was completely still staring through the doctor and suddenly out of the thick silence she spoke "I'm sorry doctor but I don't like this show anymore and I think it's time I changed the channel" surprised and replying an amused tone said "Elsa this is the real would you can't change this but… I suppose that's enough, guards".

As he walked away Elsa loudly rattled her chains to get the doctor attention, as he passed her he stopped right beside her and looked down, Elsa looked up at him and said "that is what you think good doctor, but we are not done here and when it is, you and everyone ells in this bucket of pills and shit will know it!" staring in to his eyes and whispered "but not before you!".

"I am going take you head off slowly and painfully like slicing roast, back and forth with the blade slowly so you feel it and then maybe you'll understand what you did hear today"

Having been escorted back to her cell Elsa, Laying flat on her bed, began to lose herself to her thought and to the memories.

She was walking through the forest with her father; it is snowing, coming down heavily and covering everything in a thick blanket of snow. "Hurry it up" she could hear her father urging in his deep voice and she rushed along and away from the house. After what seemed like hours of wandering she suddenly realised that she could not see her father and began to hurry to catch up but the snow stopped her from seeing more than a few feet.

She called out "papa! papa!" she started running hoping to catch up all the while calling out "papa!" panicking.

Suddenly she felt a sharp tug on her shirt and she knew it she was in a cabin.

She looked around, still shaking, and saw this was the cabin same cabin they stopped in the last trip, and she relaxed herself. Looking at her father, standing by the hearth, she met his gaze.

He pierced her with his eyes and saw he was angry but he never yelled at her instead he walked to her, towering over her, staring down at her and raising his hand to strike "why do you have to be so god damn afraid" His hand coming down.

Like waking up from a nightmare she shot up, it was now dark, she had been in her own world for hours. A panic sweat soaked her, getting out of her bed she paced her cell she began to think about Anna "what are you doing right now little sis?"staring out the window.

As she turned to pace again, in the same moment she turned around, she saw her father sitting on her bed slouched with his fingers locked together, when he looked at her he raised from his spot and walked to her, his burley figure lumbering towards her, she could smell the cigarettes and whisky on him.

She backed in to a corner cower like the girl in her memory. Finally he spoke crouching to match her level, forcing her arms apart to clutch her throat he said "what's wrong with you, I tort you better, you know what to do get what you want, so why, you could be strong again…. If only you weren't so damned afraid!" his hand coming down she once again shielded herself but when she felt no strike she lowered her arms and he had disappeared.

On stiff legs she stammered to the door looking out through the bars.

"I am not afraid papa"

She heard him, her father, as a retreating whisper in the room in his old patronising tone "prove me wrong"

"You always did know just what to say didn't you papa"

"Go get her!" sounded the voice of her father

" **She is mine!** " she cries.


	3. Chapter 3

The guards heard the screaming coming from Elsa's cell, echoing down the halls, rousing the other patients causing them intern to scream out as well.

She knew they would come to silence her, quiet and submissive that's what they like, she could hear them coming down the halls.

One of the guards called out through the slot "to get down on the ground now!" and she did, laying on the ground she spread her arms and the guards came in, they came yanking her arms behind her back "we got a nice sound Proof cell with your name on it".

"How thoughtful of you" she replied simply.

As they pulled her up she looked at the guard on either side of her "are you boys gonna show me to my room, oh what's a girl to do", hastily they grabbed her arms and hauled her out to the corridor.

Walking down the corridor she slid her right thumb in to her left hand, quickly and decisively she pulled to dislocate her digit sending a crack, "what was that" the guard noticed.

As the guard turned to her, lightning fast, she turned right, sliding her hand out of the handcuff, launching her elbow into the guard's nose sending a sickening crack through the hall and sending him toppling to the ground, eyes watering, gripping the bloody mess that was his nose.

As the left guard swung his baton for her head, ducking with the hand cuff in her hand, undone, she lunged at the guard hooking the open cuff in to the guard's neck and ripping open his throat. He lay there on the ground gagging in his blood and as he lay there dying she grabbed his baton and turned for the other guard.

Staring down at the man paralysed with fear she noticed that he a pissed himself, his fear leaking from his trousers, a depraved smile creeped across her face "markin your territory" she said with a dull tone.

"You have something I need, but don't worry you won't need it anymore".

Before he could react she bared down on him with the baton, striking across head he went down and kicking him over she finished him with one strike across the back of his neck, the loud break of the bone signalling his end.

Sighing "Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy, it never took me more than one strike before, must be off my game" she said to herself.

Grabbing the guard's keys she began using it in a sawing fashion to cut the man's thumb off his right hand bringing the severed thumb to her lips she licked away the blood from the scanning point, the part of the thumb that is scanned, "finger licking good" she giggled to herself.

But there was no time to waste or gloat, there are old debts that need to be paid and she knew just where to go.

She knew where she needed to go to find the good doctor. He would be in his office _"I'll bet he's looking at my pictures the dirty old bastard"._

Down the twisting hallways she walked until finally reached the office, she stopped in front of the door staring at the words DR. Weselton printed in black on the glass door. Stepping back from the door she brought her leg up and quickly rammed the door with her heel sending it flying open and the doctor to his feet "Elsa what are you doing! How did you get out of your cell?"

"That's not important, what is important is that we make the most of this session" rushing for the doctor she grabbed a crystal ash tray and cracked it over his head. Sending a spurt of blood to the wall and him to the floor "don't die yet doc we have some time left" staring down with exited eyes.

Weselton woke up strapped to the electroconvulsive therapy chare in the medical wing when he heard the charging of the machinery in the background of his concussive haze.

"Doctor, I am so glad your awake, I was worried I had lost my touch and took you too hard. Anyway today I have decided that if we are to have a…. reasonable doctor, patient relationship then it is important for you to appreciate how I feel so please" slowly raising the electrodes slowly so that Weselton could see.

He started to frantically thrash around in his restraints trying to get free, whimpering and crying in his traps.

Elsa moved herself to be at his head "now I want you to be completely honest about how this feels and don't leave out any details"

Sticking the probes the sides of his head her he began to convulse shaking with pain. Bringing the electrons away she moved to face him "see do you know how I feel now, I don't think you do, so I brought in assistance" walking over to the door she let in patience from the opened cells "I think I will leave you in these very capable hands and with that I must be off, it has been a good session doc but I have places to be you know how it is right".

His screams were muffled by his gag but she to hear his terror as the other patients surrounded him frantically laughing and giggling as they cranked up the voltage and applying the voltage.

She started off for the exit, unlocking cells as she went letting loose patients.

The alarms had gone off but the guards were busy fighting the released patients making it so she could go unchallenged, using the thumb to unlock the doors and the keys for the cells.

The fighting was everywhere and the guards were quickly overwhelmed.

As she left the main wing of the institute she came across the cleaning supply closet, eyes darting to the chemicals, a wide grin creeping across her face.

~~ooo~~

It was almost two in the morning when Anna turned on the news and hears about the St. Iduna institute.

"Fire broke out tonight at the St. Iduna institute, it is believed to be a chemical fire and foul play is believed to be at work"

Anna sat frozen to her couch staring at the screen of the television. Eyes wide and mouth drooped open she stared in disbelief but listened on.

"It is only speculation as the fire was only put out half an hour ago and searches for survivors are still in motion but it is not hopeful, it is early but the death toll is believed to be in the low hundreds both staff and inmate caught unaware"

Tears started down her face as she watched the story unfold.

"No! No! No! This can't be happening" she sobbed to herself.

Startled by her roommate entering the apartment she shot up to face the door "Kristoff! What are you doing back" rubbing tears away her eyes "I thought you were going out all night".

"Well I do live here last time I checked" noticing her distress he rushed over to her "what's wrong".

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"You don't look fine, will you tell me what's wrong?"

"You're a good friend Kris but just leave it"

"Look at you, please let me in and I can help"

"No offence, but you can't, no one can now leave it!"

Anna quickly raced to her room slamming the door behind her. She fell on her bed burying her face in her pillow "please don't be dead, please!" style crying she fell in to an exhorted sleep but even in sleep there is no escape.

 _Anna is stood in front of Elsa's bedroom door staring as staring at the grey and cracked finish of the paint, working the courage to go in while Elsa was out with mom and dad. Slowly she reached out for the handle and turned it, the knob creaking as she turned it, as she opened the door the wood scraped against the floor like._

 _When she looked in the room a cold draft came from the open window sending the hairs on the back prickling upward. The small rectangular room was plain, only a bed, a chest of draws and small bookshelf were present "there has to be something, a note or something, she wouldn't have just left without me…. Would she" she said worryingly to the empty room._

 _Suddenly she could hear boots coming up the drive, Anna looked out of the window and saw in the snow fall that it was Elsa coming up the snowed inn drive and rushed out of the room and out of the front door, in bare feet, "Elsa!" she ran to her sister embracing her in a close hug "I knew you wouldn't leave me but where did you go, it's been two days and where's mom and dad" Anna could feel her sister's legs buckling under and maintained her contact as she went down with her "Elsa what's wrong are you sick" pulling away to look at her face to face._

 _"Nothing is wrong little sis" Elsa a shored her sister "in fact things could not be better" looking her sister in the eye she said " and mommy and daddy have gone away and are never coming back" she smiled at her sister while cupping her cheeks "nothing will ever keep us apart ever again"._

 _Looking down Anna noticed red on Elsa's shirt and jeans "Elsa is that blood!"_

~~ooo~~

After taking the back roads and getting half a mile away, Elsa could still see the flames of the asylum, she shivered in the rain, her grey jump suit soaked through.

Still she walked on even after her flimsy slippers fell apart and walked on bare foot, driven by the thought of being with Anna she walked on. Heading towards the town she knew was just a few miles away, "can't be much further, a quick pit stop before arendelle, don't worry Anna I'll be there soon" she shivered.

Late in to the night, cold and feet bloody, she finally reached the town. She walked until she came to a gas station where she managed to creep in to the men's lavatory and there standing by the sing was a young man, in his twenties possibly.

"Th... Th-this is the men's room" he stuttered.

Elsa spoke with malicious humour "cute, do you talk to all the girls like that or am I a special snow flake" before approaching him, putting her hand firmly on his chest "you look about my size" she appraised him, he put up little resistance when she gently pushed him in to the stall "I like your jacket".

"Uh… thanks" he mumbled

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to go with strangers" grabbing the scruff of his neck, violently ramming his head in to the toilet bowl "swirly!" she grunted, fighting his desperate thrashing, moments later he grew still.

As she held him down a manic grin came to her lips she could feel the life slipping from him as she drowned him. A moment came to her a moment where her heart raced, this is what she misses the thrill of the take down.

Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom sporting the young man's jeans, boots and jacket. She stopped in the cold, leaning against the wall she stopped to breath the fire out of her lungs her breathing shallow

Holding a set of keys toward the parking lot. She clicked the keys right and left as she walked up the lot before hearing the tell-tale bleep of an unlocked car.

She turned to the rusty old ford pickup truck.

"These fit me just fine" her grin spreading across her face, ear to ear. Climbing in to the car and speeding out of the drive and in to the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick not to all who read this work, I have republished chapter 3, it is much better and makes more sense to the story in the long term.

 **reviews** and **comments** are greatly appreciated and are taken in to account.

* * *

In her apartment, Anna twisted and turn as her dreams unfolded.

 _Looking down Anna noticed red on Elsa's shirt and jeans "Elsa is that blood!"_

 _"_ _Why yes it is, I was out hunting"_

 _"_ _Are you shore you're not hurt?" she asked her sister._

 _She just stared at her sister in a daze "don't you worry about a thing sister, we'll be just fine" falling in to Anna, Elsa passed out._

 _She frantically tried to rouse her sister "Elsa please Elsa wake up"._

 _She dragged Elsa in to the house and on to the lumpy sofa and quickly draped a blanket over her and a pillow under her head. Brushing her pale white hair from her face she placed a hand over her head she could feel she was cold "oh my god your freezing" she examined her closely to find any wound but found none, she had no cuts just bruises on her arms and legs, none of the blood was hers._

 _After sitting by her sister's side for what seemed like hours until Anna noticed that a breeze was coming from the hall and remembered that she had left the window open letting the cold night air in sending the hairs on her prickling from the cold and shivers up her spine "better close that" she walked to her sisters room and smoothly slid the window closed and upon turning saw Elsa standing in the door way one hand gripping the door knob and the other clenched in a fist, knuckles bleached white, but for all of those things her expression was a calm one._

 _"_ _Anna, what are you doing in here?"_

 _"_ _Nothing!"_

 _"_ _Don't lie to me Anna, now what have you seen?"_

 _"_ _See what?"_

 _"_ _Get out!"_

 _Elsa stepped aside as Anna rushed past her "you are never going in this room again and you are to never sleep on your own either, we'll sleep together in Mom and Daddy's room, do you understand me" after closing the door she pulled of the door knob with one clean tug and put it in your pocket._

 _Anna felt a dark aura loomed over them in the open hallway like something bad had come and wasn't going away anytime soon, she stared at her sister in confusion._

 _"But Elsa mom and dad will…. we're not supposed to go in their room and why can't I sleep…"_

 _"_ _You don't ever! Talk about them again, don't even say their names either, there's just you and me and I need to keep you safe and that means keeping close"_

 _Anna just stood, frozen in place, wide eyed with shock at what her sister just said "where's mom and dad! You can't do this!" she received a reply in the form of a slap to the cheek, "what did I just say not to do" Anna just stood, had clutching her throbbing cheek "w-why Elsa", Elsa just stood staring at her little sister._

 _"_ _Because I care and all I do from now on I do for you and that is why I need to do what your told, because I love you and I need you to do as I say and that is why I need to discipline you so now I have to do this" grabbing Anna by the forearm in a vice like grip she pulled her in to the living room "Elsa let go you hurting me!"._

 _"_ _You still don't understand do you? This is why I have to do this" she shoved her sister in the dull fabric of the sofa and reared a fist ready to come down on her, but Anna struggled violently with her sister to get free "don't fight it Anna this is for you own good"._

 _Elsa shoved her back in to the sofa holding her arm behind her back, she knew her arm would brake if she moved too much. She could see her sister bringing her fist in for the strike and as she came down all she felt was a light pat from of an open on her cheek, Anna still in shock could only say "why"._

 _Elsa quickly flopped down next to her on the sofa grabbing her stomach like she was trying to hold in laughter and replied in a playful tone "Because I meant what I said Anna I love you and I won't hurt you unless it is absolutely necessary" she teased, suddenly ceasing any movement she looked at her sister sternly "this was warning"._

 _Anna looked at her sister with welling eyes, "I hate you! I hate you! Get away from me", Anna began to hit her sister on the shoulder with balled fists, but she looked at Elsa and she was barely even reacted, like she wasn't touching her at all._

 _She quickly ran out of the room in frustration and dashed to her room before stopping in her tracks at the sound of Elsa's voice "Anna, its late go to bed" she reached for her bedroom door but was met with stern tones "not that room, remember what I said about the new sleeping arrangement" Elsa cheerily reminded Anna turned to her parents' bedroom._

Suddenly Anna could feel someone shaking her shoulders urging her to wake.

"Anna! Anna! Wake up your having a bad dream"

"Kristoff why are you shaking me? I'm fine"

"I heard you talking in your sleep and you were thrashing around like someone was holding you down and who's Elsa?"

"Were did you hear that name?"

"You kept repeating it in your sleep"

"Never mind it was just a dream" looking to her alarm clock she grabbed it from her bed-side draw "what time is, I'm going to be late for my shift at the diner!".

"Anna I think somethings bothering you and you really should talk about it", but she ignored him replying "it's not important" as she tied her twin braids in to her clean single braid.

"But"

"No buts Kris. I will deal with any problems I have and I know you trying to be a good friend but no more ok?"

"Fine" he huffed.

Grabbing her purse and slipping on her jacket she started out of the door "see you later".

She got in to her car, in the building parking lot, and drove off to her shift.

~~ooo~~

Elsa had driven all night down the back roads to avoid any searches until she came to a sight saying **Arendelle 5miles** , it was a perfect time to stop and plan her next move, she came to a layby a phew miles on and stopped.

Sitting in her seat she could not help but feel just a little bit giddy and the idea of seeing her sister again, it was like having a piece of her missing for so long and soon she would get it back.

"Soon! Very soon!"

Looking down she realised that she had completely neglected to search the car and notices the glove compartment, "I wonder what's in here then" she open the compartment and quickly fumbled her hand around inside and quickly found and object of great interest.

She marvelled at the short barrelled revolver, while checking to see if it was loaded she could not help but stare down the barrel and saw that the sight was true, on the side it was labelled **Ruger Super Redhawk Alaskan.**

She looked closer and began to examine the gun **"** a short-barrel, big-bore revolver, 2.5 in barrel, brushed stainless finish and an oversize Hogue Tamer grip. Very nice" after her examination of the more than adequate revolver she rummaged again and felt a heavy box meet her hand at the far side of the compartment, she pulled away and found it was a box of 44 Magnum's.

Getting out of the car she loaded the 44's in to the six cylinders of the revolver and upon cocking the firearm aimed at a sitting pigeon. Lining the sites she pulled the trigger letting out a terrible thunder from the barrel turning the bird in to a red stain on a post, "thank god for rednecks", it felt like a memory, holding the weapon in her hand, the thrill of the revolver. It was like a piece of her arm had returned after so long away, holding the revolver out stretched.

Sliding the gun into the waist of her waist of her jeans and once again set of, this time on foot, she could not afford to be seen in it, "someone must have found that guy by now, gotta ditch the ride" she huffed to herself as she started her two mile hike to the city.

But always she was driven on by the memory of her sister, that alone kept her going in the institute and that same wanting of another kept her going in her freedom but always there was a spark of doubt as to how Anna truly felt about her. Her younger sibling had always been so obedient that she never defied her, would be the same now.

"When I see her we need to have a serious talk" she anticipated.

~~ooo~~

Anna arrived at the Pork Belly diner ten minutes late, "Ann! You're late" the owner bellowed.

"Sorry sir, I slept in" she hastily stated rushing in through the back door trying to avoid the disgruntled owner.

"No excuses! You get half pay today"

"Come on Frank, that's my rent, you can't do this"

"Sorry girly I have a business to run, not a charity, now get to work" he sneered.

A could only look down at her feet in submission "sorry sir I'll get right on it" turning to the restaurant floor, not pad in hand, ready to take orders and empty plates.

The day drudged on and she continued to take order and plates until her feet were sore. She worked well in to the afternoon, until finally at her break time she wandered in to the back of the diner and threw off her apron, rushing to the back door of the restaurant and falling against the wall in sheer frustration. She breathed deeply of the fresh air of the outside.

Upon seeing the door swing open she quickly composed herself, straitening her poster and work trousers. At first startled that it might be the manager she quickly calmed at the sight of the work shirt identical to her own.

Anna quickly set to start any small amount of small talk that could make the break more pleasant.

"Hey Clair, how's things?" Anna initiated.

"Oh you know it go's, come here, get paid go home, same old, same old and you"

"I'm fine, can't complain"

"I'm shore you can, I heard about what Frank did, which sucks by the way"

"Just glad I still have a job"

Taking a last puff on her cigarettes and throwing it to the ground, crushing it out.

"Well darling I hope things get better, be seeing ya" going back in the way she came, Anna following knowing her break was over.

She felt a strange gap when the women left, like an eerie silence enclose around her. She felt it ever since she heard the news about the fire and could not help but think of her sister, " _is she ok, does she need me or is she dead",_ her thought loomed on this and ever since the dreams she has even more so.

"Why should I even care, the way she did to me and what she did to mom and dad"

But for all her words there still remained a hope that her sister was still alive somehow.

The rest of the day continued in silence, the endless sea of monotony of taking orders and cleaning plates, until eight o'clock and it was time to head home with her meagre wages.

~~ooo~~

Elsa finally reached the city; it disgusted her light, the noises and the smells.

"I'll find Anna and get the hell out of this rats nest" clutching her nose out of low tolerance for the car fumes.

She made her way in to the town until she found what she was looking for. A pave phone with a phone book, she grabbed the phone book from the hanger and began to flick through the pages until she came to a list of Anna's searching the list she saw the only name starting with Rottwell and she was only ten blocks away on **352 Royal drive apartments**.

She tore through the streets, impatient at what was to come; she would finally be with Anna. Ran down **2** **nd** **street** , up **Westfield road** and finally she was finally standing at the address. Staring up there had to be dozens of apartments and seeing the button system clicked the first on apartment one.

"Who is it?" a man's voice answered.

"I'm looking for Anna Rottwell"

"Kristoff's roommate"

"Yes. Could you let me in?" in her most feminine voice

"Who are you" replied the man.

"I'm her sister Elsa, please let me in I just want to visit her" she said with a faked urgency, like she was welling up on the other line.

"Please I just got back after being away for so long and I just want to hold her and never let her go and if you don't I'm going to…"

"Ok! Ok I'll let you in, but if someone asks I didn't let you in, you get me"

A lowed buzz opened the door "thanks"

"Whatever" the gruff sounding man dismissed.

She was in but she still didn't know what apartment she was in. turning to the mail slots she started opening up the slots and started to search the mail for Anna or even Kristoff.

After searching she finally found a piece of mail from the institute addressed to Anna, she ripped open the letter and started reading.

 **Dear Miss Rottwell, Anna**

 **We are afraid to inform you that we believe you sister has died in a recent fire at the St. Iduna institute for the criminally insane we are sincerely sorry for you loss and give a condolences.**

 **We apologies again because we cannot locate Elsa's body and believe her remains burnt away in the fire.**

 **Please call the number on the front to discuss files and personal information.**

 **-yours sincerely**

 **The city council of Arendelle.**

Elsa stepped back wide eyed at what she has just read.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! **Yes!** " She started the cry out hysterically ripping the paper to shreds, she looked wild eyed at where she got the mail and saw the **apartment 27** written in bold and started running up the stairs.

"I'm coming Anna! And no one's looking either, we can get away, just you and me" she called as she ran for the apartment.

When she reached door **27** she pulled on the latch but found it was locked, calming her excitement sat down around the corner away from the apartment, she did not want to draw attention to herself not while she is so close; pulling up her coat she waited with ever rising anticipation.

"I can't wait, I can't wait I, I can't wait"

~~ooo~~

Coming in to the apartment building Anna saw the shredded paper on the floor and her letter box open. She snatched up the envelope and saw her name on the front.

"Come on not my mail too, why I don't have any luck with paper today"

Heading up the stairs she finally reached her apartment. She fiddled with her keys. Opening the door she was quickly shoved, but a rushing figure barged inside, sending her tumbling to the carpeted floor, she heard loud slam of the door behind her.

Turning and seeing her attacker "who are you" she said with a lack of breath.

The slender figure standing in front of the door stood still as if he didn't even hear her.

Anna, still shaking, rose to her feet to stand before the figure. Approaching she began to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright"

Suddenly and without warning the figure spoke in a hushed tone "ourself will mingle with society, and play the humble host. Our hostess keeps her state, but in best time we will require her welcome."

Anna could only look puzzled at the figure at the oddly familiar statement of the aberration before her, after staring, thinking for a few moments she finally notice the figures pale white head of hair.

"Oh God! Elsa is that you?"

Smoothly twirling to meet a wide gaze, she speeded her arms in presentation of herself.

"Little sis! I knew you would get it eventually and you remembered Macbeth too, I missed you so much"

Anna head started to spin, shapes and colours started to blend as her legs went dead under her as she toppled she heard Elsa call to her as she kneeled down and pulled her sister close.

" **Anna!** Please be alright. Wake up, wake up!"


End file.
